Calling of the Creed
by Breaker614
Summary: follow the unknown assassin in today's modern society. in a first person view.


**Calling of the Creed**

The court room was packed, and outside stood mobs of people waiting to hear the verdict. The man on trial was my target. Lupe Rodriguez, wanted for the murder of 20 individuals. He alone was the most hated man in the United States, even his lawyer hated him. It seemed now that justice was to be served though. My goal was to make sure that he does not live as a free man. Looking at the jurors, I knew that he would walk. Despite all of the evidence given and the testimonies, every single one of the jurors was his people. They would acquit him, sure as the sun rises. I left before the jury gave their decision, and stood outside within the mobs. All around were angry people, listening to the trial through the speaker system wired to amps outside the doors. I walked to near the street and waited for my chance. My hidden blade was in my hoodie sleeve, and a quick check told me that all was in perfect order. Minutes passed, and from the speakers in front of me I head,

"We the Jury have found the accused, Lupe Rodriguez, Not guilty of the 20 counts of murder." With that the crowd roared with anger and the police had to use their nightsticks to keep the crowds from bursting through the doors. I was not surprised that the lawsuit ended this way, but it did give me that chance to do my job. I watched as Lupe walked defiantly towards me. We made eye contact for a brief moment, but he took no notice of me, a man who's most outstanding feature was his missing left hand ring figure. As he walked by me I started after him. Not directly, but off to one side. The police around him kept an eye forward, but they should have been looking back. I broke into a run and lunged for Lupe. While lunging, my hidden blade slid out of my wrist guard and into Lupe's neck, right between the second and first vertebra. It killed him instantly and with little blood. His escorts were in shock of what had happened, and so I used their momentary stall to dash through the crowds towards an ally way. Soon I had reached an ally and scaled a fire escape ladder. I looked to the West and found the roof of my hideout. Before anyone could follow I started to jump from roof to roof. When I reached a four way intersection, I jumped onto one of the lights and shimmied across it to the other side. From there it was a quick run to my place. The doors were all locked on my hide out, just as I had left it. Once again climbing the wall, I found an open skylight and dropped into my home. With a sigh I dropped onto the couch and took off my hoodie. The small amount of blood on the left sleeve was beginning to dry, so I threw it into my washing machine. Here I changed into my night time outfit and sat down at my computer. I first check my bank account, and I noticed that it swelled from a meager $500,000 to a whopping four million. From there I went to my email. The first new message was from my employer, it read,

"Assassin,"

"You have done me and the suffering families a great deal, and we all humbly thank you. You should find the money in your account."

"*"

This was nothing new, if it weren't for the fact that I deleted every email I received you would find thousands of similar emails, and thousands more similar to the next one that I opened,

"Assassin,"

"Words of your deeds have reached my ears, and I have found a use for your services, meet me at the docks tonight, 9 o'clock sharp if your need some work."

"Mr."

Next to me was a clock that read 8 P.M. so I left immediately for my "appointment.

At the docks I crouched on top of a crate, hidden in shadows. At exactly 8, a car pulled up into the parking lot and three men climbed out. Immediately they came towards where I was and stopped, searching for most likely me. So to save time I merely jumped down off the crate into the light.

"Ah, the assassin, I knew you would come," one of the men said, "I hope you enjoy large paychecks."

"Just tell me who you want dead and it will be done." I replied bluntly.

"Right to the point, very good then. You see, some activist piece of shit is stopping me from producing lumber from the rain forest. If he were to suddenly, "disappear," then I could continue my operations." Explained my client.

"Just tell me where they will be and you have nothing to worry about." My client quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. Without another word I climbed onto the nearest crate and leapt away. Back at my house I looked at where the target was going to be. The man at the docks gave me the address for a hotel, and using the internet I found the address and everything. My client was also kind enough to give me the dates that the activist would be staying there. I planned the killing to occur in two days, enough time to let things settle down after the day's events and to prepare my equipment. I then shut off my computer and slipped into my bed, on arm hanging over the side and one on my chest, a wrist guard still attached to it.

Two days later…

I walked to the air vent, my white cloak billowing in the breeze of the night. The flimsy metal was held with only a few screws. These were easily removed with my hidden blade. I slipped into the air vent and crawled to where my targets room would be. Over the past few days I studied his schedule, and this was the only time of day that I could strike. So when I found the vent to the room, I slipped in quietly and waited in the room's closet for the activist to come get his night clothes. Only a few minutes passed before I heard foot step approach the door, I drew my arm back in anticipation for the kill, and when the target's face appeared I struck. My blade passed through his skull cleanly, and it was once again another clean kill. To my left I saw the man who had employed me. He was laughing while dialing a number. It was then that it struck me, I was tricked. I wasn't being paid; I just killed a man for no reason. Before my ex-employer could do anything I leapt through the room's window onto the ledge and from their I leapt straight down into a sewer man hole. I hit the water with a splash and quickly resurfaced.

I returned to my house with nothing but vengeance on my mind. I turned on my T.V. when a picture of my new target appeared. I quickly searched his name and found everything I would need to know. I decided that no other contracts would be accomplished until this man was dead. So the next day I sharpened my blades, cleaned my equipment, and downed my ceremonial armor. This was no ordinary armor; it was passed down since the crusades from my great ancestors, one of which was rumored to have been the great Altair, greatest assassin to have ever lived. In my full attire, I was ready to seek my revenge.

At the home of my target there were heavy defenses. I was obviously expected, but the guards did nothing to stop me. Instead, they just gave me sport as one by one they all fell to my blade. Soon I was on the roof of the mansion looking down on my target. I could see that he was oblivious to everything that had happened out side. So when he was directly under me I came crashing through the sky light directly on top of him. My blade sung its deadly song again as it pierced his windpipe. I had little time to enjoy my revenge though, as footsteps cape racing towards the room. I fled through a balcony into the night.


End file.
